Who?
by ZENny Park
Summary: Teror mengerikan menghantui para sahabat itu. Sekolah mereka berubah menjadi lokasi pembunuhan. Dan masa lalu salah satu dari merekalah rahasianya. Tapi siapa? BTS ff. No pairing. Maybe little hint KookMin
1. Chapter 1 : PROLOG

Summary : Teror mengerikan menghantui para sahabat itu. Sekolah mereka berubah menjadi lokasi pembunuhan. Dan masa lalu salah satu dari merekalah rahasianya.

Rated : T (maybe)

Genre : Horror, Thriller, Friendship

Author : Park Eunsang/BB

* * *

Sepasang insan terlihat sedang berjalan bersama di pinggir jalanan Daegu. Sang _yeoja_ terlihat manis dengan _blus baby blue_ dan _skiny jeans_ putihnya. Sang _namja_ juga terlihat tampan dengan kemejanya. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti setuju jika mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi.

"Oppa!" sang _yeoja_ berseru senang sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangku di taman dekat sana "Ayo duduk di sana!" sang _namja_ pun hanya diam menuruti kemauan pacarnya. Setelah, dua sejoli itu duduk di bangku yang dimaksud, si _yeoja_ mulai berceloteh ria.

"Oppa... hari ini aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa berkencan dengan oppa. Habisnya... oppa sibuk sekali!" _yeoja_ itu terus saja bercerita. "Oppa tau, Serin teman sekelasku, ternyata dia-"

"Hyosung-ah"

"Nde oppa?" jawab Jung Hyosung sambil mendongak menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku... Aku ingin... kita berputus." gumam kekasih Hyosung lirih.

DEG!

"Mwo? Mwoya? Oppa... apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hyosung menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku... ingin putus!" jawab sang _namja._

"Ani! Aniya! Oppa pasti bercanda kan!" seru Hyosung. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Mianhae Hyosung-ah. Tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Jadi... lupakanlah aku. Sekarang kita sudah berakhir. Annyeong!" sang _namja_ pun dengan kejamnya meninggalkan -mantan- kekasihnya.

"ANI! OPPA! OPPA! OPPA!" Hyosung terus saja berteriak memanggil sang mantan kekasih tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang yang menatapnya prihatin.

* * *

"Hiks... hiks... jika aku tidak bisa memiliki oppa, lebih baik aku mati saja." _yeoja_ cantik itu memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam dalam tali yang telah disiapkannya.

"Hiks... saranghaeyo oppa."

"HYOSUNG-AH!"

"HYOSUNG-AH!" seorang namja tampan terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah menandakan sang namja sedang ketakutan. Iya... dia takut karena mimpi itu. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya akibat rasa bersalahnya.

"Hiks... Mianhae Hyosung-ah."

R.I.P

Jung Hyosung

30-10-2013

Akibat kematian : tewas gantung diri.

* * *

A/N

Zen : Jajaan~ fic baru telah muncul.

BB : Yang bikin sapa cubak.

Zen : Iya... iya... adikku tersayang~

BB : *muntah pelangi*

Nana : chogiyo Zen-ssi! FF anda yang satu itu bagaimana nasibnya? Banyak yang sudah nungguin lho!

Zen : *mendadak punduk*

BB : jangan ngarep ni orang update cepet deh! Ni orang ngaret banget soalnya!

Zen : ya abis.. gw kan sibuk banget *manyun*

BB : *eyesroll* bilang aja males

Zen : *mewek*

Nana : Untuk reader-deul sekalian... Mind to review? Review, fave, and follow anda menentukan nasib fic ini!

BB : bash and flame juga kagak apa! palingan gw kacangin

Nana&BB : See ya~

Zen : *masih mewek*


	2. Chapter 2 : Let Me Go

**Summary :** Teror mengerikan menghantui para sahabat itu. Sekolah mereka berubah menjadi lokasi pembunuhan. Dan masa lalu salah satu dari merekalah rahasianya. Tapi siapa?

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Horror, Mistery, Thriller, Friendship

 **Author :** Park EunSang/BB

 **Warning :** Failed!EYD, author newbie, typo(s) haunted, OOCness overload

 **Seoul, 28 Oktober 2015**

* * *

"Yak! Kim Taehyung!"

Pemuda tampan berambut magenta itu menoleh, menatap sang sahabat yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ah.. Hoseokie-hyung." Jung Hoseok, orang yang memanggil Taehyung tadi. Wakil ketua club dancer yang sering dijuluki kuda _hyperactive_ oleh Taehyung. Mantan _playboy_ yang entah kenapa mendadak berubah menjadi seorang _gentleman_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung kepada orang yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Hoseok nyengir.

"Ani~ aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang saja." Jawab Hoseok.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, hyung." Taehyung menolak.

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti lapar. Kajja!"

"Ah.. hyung!" dan Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Heh... ramai sekali! Gawat! Tempat duduknya sudah penuh." Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin. Memeriksa kalau kalau ada bangku yang kosong.

Taehyung menghela napas.

"Kan sudah kubilang, hyung. Lebih baik kita-"

"Hoseokie-hyung! Taehyungie!"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh suara teriakan melengking. Jikalau saja Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak menemukan sang pemilik suara pastilah mereka berpikir itu adalah suara perempuan. Disana, di sudut ruangan, seorang pria manis berpipi chubby melambai ke arah mereka. Sedangkan, pria berambut hitam di sampingnya hanya menatap datar.

"Jiminie-ah! Jungkook-ah!" Hoseok dan Taehyung mendekat ke arah dua orang yang dimaksud.

"Kalian hanya berdua? Tidak pesan makanan?" Tanya Hoseok sambil duduk dihadapan Jimin. Sedangkan Taehyung duduk disebelahnya. Dia menatap heran meja kosong dihadapan mereka.

Jimin menggeleng. "Aniya, kami bersama Jin-hyung, Namjoon-hyung, dan Yoongi-hyung juga. Kami mencari tempat sedangkan mereka bertiga memesan makan. Takut kehabisan." Terang Jimin.

Hoseok tersentak. "Ah... kalau begitu aku juga harus buru-buru membeli makanan."

"Tidak perlu." Belum sempat Hoseok bangkit dari tempat duduknya, suara lembut terdengar.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita bertujuh." Kata Jin yang membawa senampan makanan bersama Namjoon dan Yoongi dibelakangnya.

Jin duduk disamping Taehyung dan Namjoon duduk dihadapannya. Sedangkan Yoongi duduk disebelah Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, eomma tadi mengirim pesan. Dia bilang untuk mengatur pola makanmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi."

"Ne hyung, sampaikan salamku kepada Yooeun-imo, ne."

Jimin dan Yoongi adalah saudara sepupu. Yoongi eomma adalah noona dari Jimin appa. Orangtua Jimin berada di Busan sedangkan orangtua Yoongi tinggal di Daegu.

"Ah... aku lupa! Hari ini aku juga tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Aku ada latihan untuk pertandingan bulan depan."

Mereka bertujuh sering dijuluki Bangtan Sonyeondan oleh satu sekolah. Nama yang aneh memang. Tapi mereka tidak perduli. Namun, akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bersama karena kesibukan Yoongi, Jin, dan Namjoon sebagai anggota OSIS terutama Yoongi yang juga merangkap sebagai ketua tim basket sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tae, kau tidak makan?" tanya Namjoon pada Taehyung yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Aku tidak lapar, hyung."

"Heh~ kau harus makan, Tae. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana, eoh? Sudah cukup Jimin kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan. Lagipula kau itu sudah kurus sekali. Berat badanmu hanya 58 kg kan?" omel Jin. Sang hyung tertua memang sudah seperti _motherfigure_ bagi mereka.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa. Lagipula bukannya berat badan Jimin saja hanya 54 kg." Elak Taehyung.

"Itukan memang karena Jimin gagal numbuh." Sepertinya sifat usil Hoseok kambuh.

"Hyung~" tuh kan Jimin ngambek.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswi menghampiri mereka. Lebih tepatnya menghampiri satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali tidak berbicara diantara mereka. Gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Jung... Jungkook-oppa. Bisa kita bicara sebentar." Pintanya. Rona kemerahan terpampang jelas di kedua pipinya.

Jungkook menatap datar gadis itu. "Bicara saja. Aku mendengarkan."

Sang gadis terkejut. " Bi.. bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain? Aku.."

"Disini saja." Ucapan dingin Jungkook membuat gadis itu tertunduk.

Keadaan menjadi dingin sebelum...

"Hei... siapa namamu?" siswi itu memandang kearah Jimin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Nan... naneun... Jung EunBi imnida." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ah... ne~ Jungkookie kenapa tidak ikuti saja. Toh hanya sebentar kan, Eunbi-ssi." Kata Jimin.

"Ah... ne."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan dari _hyung tersayang_ Jungkook bersedia berbicara berdua dengan EunBi. Mereka berdua pergi ke sudut kantin.

"Ne~ Jiminie-ah! Jungkook menurut sekali ya denganmu." Ucap Taehyung.

"Ne.. ne.. sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa sih? Kalian tidak hanya sekedar _teman masa kecil_ , kan? Iya kan?" tanya Hoseok menuntut.

"Geure jo! Kalian bahkan tinggal bersama padahal sepupumu itu kan Yoongi-hyung." Timpal Namjoon sambil menunjuk ke arah Yoongi. Sopan sekali Namjoon-ssi...

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya menguap bosan.

"Apaan sih hyung! Aku dan Jungkook hanya sahabat baik kog." Elaknya. "Lagipula perlakuan Jungkook kepadaku biasa saja." 'Setidaknya... sebelum saat itu.' Pikirnya.

Jungkook yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya telah duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Hoseok segera memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ne~ ne~ eotteokkhae?" tanyanya.

"apanya?" Jungkook berucap dingin.

"Aish... pembicaraan kalian! Kau pasti ditembak lagi kan. Bagaimana? Kau terima tidak? Jangan-jangan kau tolak lagi! Jangan-jangan kau membuatnya menangis seperti gadis lainnya! Yak... bisa tidak sih kau tidak membuat wanita menangis!" Ah... gawat! Sifat cerewet Hoseok keluar.

"Hyung, kalau tanya satu-satu! Jungkook pasti tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Hoseok yang terus saja mengomel.

"Lagipula tidakkah kau berkaca? Siapa yang dijuluki playboy no.1 di Gwangju dan Daegu?" Yoongi-ssi kata-katamu itu tajam sekali.

"I.. itu kan dulu!" Iya kan... Hoseok saja sampai tergagap.

"Sudahlah... ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Bel sudah berbunyi."

Dan perseteruan mereka pun berhenti bersamaan dengan ucapan sang hyung tertua.

* * *

Keenam sahabat tersebut (Suga ada latihan ingat?) sedang berjalan bersama menuju tempat tinggal sebelum salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkah mereka semua.

"Hoseokie-hyung, doushite?" tanya Taehyung keheranan akibat Hoseok yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung-ssi, ini bukan fanfic jepang. "Diam narator! Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan benar!" baiklah... tapi tolong jangan bentak saya lagi. Sudah cukup BB-ssi yang memarahi saya habis-habisan kemarin.

"Eum... yeoreobuen mianhada! Kalian duluan saja. Aku... harus mengunjungi suatu tempat. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus." Kata Hoseok.

"Kau mau kutemani hyung?" tawar Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu! Kalian semua pulang duluan saja. Annyeong~" Hoseok pun berbalik arah dan berlari pergi. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandanginya heran.

'Hah~ dua hari lagi, ne.' Pikirnya.

* * *

"Ne~ Jungkookie~ apa kau tidak berniat memiliki kekasih?" tanya Jimin pada Jungkook. Kini dirinya –Jimin- dan Jungkook berjalan berdua menuju apartement mereka. Sementara teman-teman mereka mengambil arah lain pada persimpangan sebelumnya.

Jungkook hanya diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Padahal banyak yang sudah menyatakan cinta mereka padamu loh... tapi kenapa kau tolak semua? Bahkan sampai membuat beberapa dari mereka menangis. Tidak adakah yeoja yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Jungkook masih diam.

Jimin melirik wajah yang lebih muda. Sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan diantar mereka. Ekspresi wajah masih tetap datar. Matanya lurus menatap kedepan. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan ritme yang sama.

Jimin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dirinya berbisik.

"Lepaskan aku Jungkook-ah." Pelan memang. Tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Jungkook yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Jungkook berhenti melangkah. Jimin juga.

"Katakan sekali lagi hyung." Akhirnya Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jimin semakin tertunduk. "Lepaskan aku Jungkook-ah. Aku akan pergi. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan dirimu. Kau sudah banyak memikul beban dariku. Aku-"

"HYUNG!"

Jimin terhenyak. Jungkook membentaknya.

Jungkook berbalik memandang ke arah wajah yang tertunduk itu. Memandang hyung yang sangat disayanginya.

"Hyung! Tatap mataku!" takut-takut Jimin mendongak. Menatap mata dongsaeng yang selalu dijaga dan dilindunginya... dulu. Sebelum diagnosa dokter terhadap penyakitnya. Sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Setelah itu semua berubah.

"Hyung dengar! Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Dan aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi hyung. Sudah cukup dia meninggalkanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku seperti dirinya!" dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu Jungkook melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda dengan langkah gusar.

Jimin masih terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook berbicara padanya dengan nada seperti itu. Jungkooknya yang dulu telah berubah. Bersamaan dengan perginya orang itu.

Memandang nanar punggung lebar yang semakin menjauh, Jimin kembali melangkah mengikutinya. Setetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

'Kau belum melupakannya Kookie-ah.'

To Be Continue

* * *

 **A/N :**

BB : finish~ *tepar*

ZEN&Nana : *aplaus*

Nana : Wah~ keren! sudah selesai ya...

BB : ya iya lah... aku kan gak kayak si itutuh... *lirik ZEN*

ZEN : *merengut*

BB : Mind to REVIEW? Aku ingin tau pendapat kalian tentang ff -yang-entah-layak-atau-tidak-disebut-ff- ini!

Nana : Respon anda mempengarui nasib fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3 : A Night In The School

**Summary :** Teror mengerikan menghantui para sahabat itu. Sekolah mereka berubah menjadi lokasi pembunuhan. Dan masa lalu salah satu dari merekalah rahasianya. Tapi siapa?

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Horror, Thriller, Mistery, Friendship, lil' bit Humor

 **Author :** Park EunSang/BB, with help from two 'absurd' brothers

 **Warning :** Bad!EYD, Failed!Humor, newbie author, typo(s) haunted, OOCness overload, little hint of Sho-ai

* * *

 **Seoul, 29 Oktober 2015 -Jimin & Jungkook's Apartement **

Semenjak kemarin Jungkook mendiamkannya. Semenjak _pertengkaran kecil_ mereka waktu itu Jungkook tidak sama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya. Bahkan teman-teman mereka menyadarinya. Jungkook semakin pendiam. Jungkook memang pendiam, tapi tidak pernah sependiam ini. Bahkan Taehyung dan Hoseok merubah panggilan mereka kepada Jungkook. Yang semula _'orang yang sedang belajar bisu_ ' menjadi ' _patung hidup'._ Hah... mereka itu aneh-aneh saja!

Jimin menghilangkan bayangannya tentang keabsurdan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia melayangkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang menonton siaran olah raga di ruang tengah. Dia tahu Jungkook marah padanya. Dia tahu Jungkook kecewa akan perkataannya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Dia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Jungkook lebih lama lagi.

Terlebih lagi... bagaimana caranya supaya Jungkook tidak marah lagi padanya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Jungkook berhenti marah adalah _dirinya_. Iya... _dirinya_. Jimin tersenyum pedih. Dia tersadar bahwa seluruh hidup Jungkook berpusat padanya. Tapi sekarang dirinya sudah tiada.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hyo-ie'

"Jungkookie~" panggil Jimin. Sepasang kaki pendeknya "Ehem!" Ah... Jeongsahamnida! Maksudnya sepasang kakinya melangkah kearah yang lebih muda yang masih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kotak ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan suara dan gembar bergerak yang bernama televisi.

Jimin melihat apa yang sedang ditonton adiknya. Ah.. ternyata pertandingan smack down. Walaupun Jimin tidak terlalu menyukai tayangan seperti ini, tapi Jimin mengenal salah satu pemainnya. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang cukup tampan sehingga membuat sang author fanfic ini klepek-klepek ataupun karena sering muncul di beberapa film terkenal. Tapi juga karena orang tersebut sering mengingatkannya kepada maknae salah satu boyband –yang lagunya sering digunakannya untuk menari- bentukan ahjussi bulat yang bernama Gerakan Cowok Anti Peluru. Baiklah pikiran Jimin mulai ngawur.

"Jungkookie~" Jimin semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang adik. Posisi Jungkook yang membelakanginya membuat Jimin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Jungkook. Ditambah lagi Jungkook yang memang irit ekspresi.

"Jungkookie mianhada!" Jimin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jungkook mencoba memeluk yang lebih muda tanpa memperdulikan sofa yang memisahkan tubuh mereka.

"Mianhae... aku tahu kau kecewa. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku! Kau boleh memarahiku. Tapi tolong jangan mendiamiku seperti ini! Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi! Aku janji tidak akan pergi dari sisimu lagi! Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini Kookie-ah! Jangan seperti ini... aku-" pelukan Jimin mulai melonggar. Suaranya bergetar.

"Sudahlah..." suara Jungkook membuat Jimin mendongak.

"Gwenchanha! Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Jinjja!" tanya Jimin memastikan. Matanya berbinar penuh harap.

Jungkook mengangguk. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jimin di lehernya. Berbalik dan membawa yang lebih tua ke dalam dekapannya.

"Gomawo Kookie-ah! Gomawo!" Jimin bergumam senang.

Jungkook hanya diam. Dia tidak bohong saat mengatakan dirinya telah memaafkan Jimin. Hell... dia bahkan tidak bisa marah pada Jimin. Jimin adalah hyung yang sangat disayanginya. Dia adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Terlebih lagi Jungkook sudah terikat janji dengan _dirinya_. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook bisa marah? Apalagi jika Jimin sampai menagis karena Jungkook. Jungkook tidak yakin masih bisa hidup jika hal itu terjadi. Oh... andai saja anda tahu Jungkook-ssi... anda sudah sukses mebuat Jimin-ssi meneteskan air mata pada chapter sebelumnya. Jika anda tidak percaya silahkan tanya reader-deul!

"Kookie~ besok _hari itu_ , kan? Mau menemaniku mengunjunginya?"

Jungkook memang tidak menjawab, tapi anggukan kepalanya sudah cukup bagi Jimin.

* * *

Bosan.

Ya bosan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Kim Taehyung saat ini.

"Aish... hyung! Kapan kalian selesai?" teriak Taehyung frustasi.

"Yak! Diamlah Tae! Ini sudah ke-39 kalinya kau mengatakan hal itu!" Namjoon balas berteriak. "Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu menunggu kami, hah?!"

Baiklah... mari saya jelaskan. Saat ini semua anggota BTS (BangTan Sonyeondan) sedang berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Kenapa? Sebenarnya hanya Namjoon, Jin, dan Yoongi yang mempunyai urusan. Lebih tepatnya hanya Namjoon.

Hari itu sepulang sekolah, anggota OSIS sedang melaksanakan rapat. Sebenarnya rapatnya selesai, tapi Namjoon masih memiliki banyak tugas sebagai ketua OSIS yang belum terselesaikan jadi dirinya harus tinggal dulu di sekolah. Sebagai sahabat –dan bawahan- yang baik, Jin dan Yoongi ikut membantu. Jimin sebenarnya sudah pulang, tetapi karena khawatir dengan Yoongi akhirnya dia kembali ke sekolah dengan membawa makanan. Dan tentu saja, Jungkook mengikuti. Hoseok dan Taehyung? Hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

Penjaga sekolah sudah pualng sejak tadi. Tapi mereka tidak khawatir terkunci di sekolah karena Seokjin mepunyai kunci cadangan gerbang sekolah. Secara... ayah Jin kan pemilik sekolah.

"Akh... aku bosan!" serunya sambil melempar buku milik Hoseok yang berujung dengan terkena jitakan sang pemilik buku.

"Chim... laper nih! Ada snack gak?" tanya Taehyung. Sekedar info, Chimchim adalah nama panggilan Taehyung untuk Jimin. Kenapa Chimchim? Hanya Taehyung yang tahu.

"Ambil saja di tasku." Kata Jimin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala Jungkook yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya. Permisi, bisa saya fangirlingan sebentar? KYAAA! "Berisik narator!" maafkan saya Namjoon-ssi. Oh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana di ruang OSIS bisa ada TV? Jawabannya simple. Karena Seokjin menghendaki.

Taehyung pun mengambil snack dari dalam tas Jimin yang tidak dapat saya sebutkan merknya. Lumayanlah.. snack itu dapat mengganjal perut dan membuat Taehyung diam.

Setidaknya...

...untuk sementara.

"Akh... aku bosan! Hyung kapan kalian selesai!" kata Taehyung untuk ke-40 kalinya. Bungkus sisa snacknya dia biarkan berserakan.

"Taehyung-ah. Duduklah dengan tenang dan biarkan kami bekerja atau kau bisa mengajak Jimin atau Hoseok bermain PS bersama." Kata Jin lembut. Tolong jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa ada PS di ruang OSIS! Karena sekali lagi... karena Seokjin menghendaki.

"Tapi aku bosan hyung~" Taehyung terus merengek. Dia mulai berguling-guling di atas karpet. Hoseok ikut-ikutan. Yang lain –kecuali Jungkook yang masih tertidur- menepuk dahi masing-masing.

Taehyung masih tetap merengek sambil berguling sebelum...

BRAK!

Yoongi menggebrak mejanya kesal. Gawat! Yoongi marah!

Sontak Taehyung terdiam dan menelan ludah. Sementara Hoseok langsung duduk di sebelah Jimin dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dasar licik.

"Kim Taehyung! Kuperintahkan kau untuk berhenti berbicara! Perintahku ini absolut!"

(BB : Kampret! Salah script woy! Itu script fandom sebelah!)

"Kim Taehyung! Jika kau ingin segera pergi dari sini maka diamlah dan biarkan kami bekerja dengan tenang!" seru Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan diam-atau-aku-yang-akan-membuatmu-diam. Taehyung langsung merinding.

Di depan TV, Hoseok terkikik. Taehyung yang tidak terima melempar dompetnya ke arah Hoseok dan depat mengenai kepala Hoseok. Dompet itu jatuh dan terbuka dihadapan Jimin.

"Headshot!" Taehyung tertawa nista.

Saat Jimin memungut dompet Taehyung, matanya terpaku pada foto yang terpasang disana.

"Ah... ini!" seruan Jimin menarik perhatian Hoseok. Matanya melongok ke dompet Taehyung.

"Eh?" Namjoon dan Jin yang juga penasaran beranjak dan ikut melihatkan foto tersebut. Sedangkan Yoongi cuek ditempat.

"Wah... siapa ini? Cantik sekali." Tanya Seokjin. Difoto itu terlihat Taehyung dan seorang gadis cantik yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Di bawahnya terdapat tulisan _30/10 When everything end_.

"30 Oktober? Itu hari ini kan?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Taehyung gelagapan. "Be.. berikan dompetku!" katanya panik. Tangannya segera menyambar dompetnya yang masih dipegang Jimin. Dia segera menyimpan dompet itu di kantung celananya.

Namjoon memincingkan matanya melihat gelagat aneh Taehyung. "Kau kenapa? Memangnya dia siapa sih?"

Tahyung semakin panik. "Bu... bukan siapa-siapa! Eung... hyung aku mau buang air! aku ke toilet dulu ya! Bye!"

Taehyung segera berlari pergi dan membanting pintu ruang OSIS. Sementara yang lain hanya menggendikan bahu tak peduli. Taehyung dari dulu memang aneh kan? Mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung... biar aku menyusul Taehyung." Ujar Hoseok sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Kenapa? Taehyung sudah besar kan jadi tidak perlu ditemani" Tanya Jin heran.

"Bukan masalah itu... masalahnya yang kita bicarakan ini Taehyung. Bisa-bisa setelah dari kamar mandi bukannya kembali ke sini dia malah menghabiskan makanan di kantin." Kata Hoseok.

Seokjin hanya mangut. "ah... benar juga! Ya sudah susul dia sana!"

* * *

Taehyung mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya. Dirinya memandangi foto yeoja cantik itu. 'Bogoshippo!' Taehyung mengingat kenangan indah mereka berdua.

'Dimana kau sekarang?' pikirnya

Tiba-tiba...

BZZZTTT

* * *

"Hyung! Taehyungie dan Hoseokie kemana sih? Memangnya buang air sampai selama ini ya?" tanya Jimin pada Jin. Sudah hampir 45 menit Taehyung dan Hoseok pergi tapi belum ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali.

"Entahlah! Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Jin. Dirinya juga mulai khawatir. Sifat keibuannya mulai keluar. Sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka sudah sewajibnya dia memastikan keselamatan mereka kan.

"Aku khawatir hyung." Gumam Jimin.

BZZZTTT

"HUAH!/HIII/SHIT!/EH?/EUNG?"

Tiba-tiba saja listrik padam yang mengakibatkan berbagai repon yang berbeda dari mereka. Jin yang sontak berteriak, Jimin menjerit tertahan, Yoongi yang tanpa sadar langsung mengumpat, Namjoon terkejut, dan Jungkook yang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Fuck! Kenapa listriknya harus mati sekarang sih? Padahal pekerjaanku tinggal sedikit lagi!" Jangan tanya saya Yoongi-ssi tanyakan saja pada listriknya.

"Ah... bagaimana ini hyung?" tanya Jimin panik. Dirinya memang tidak menyukai kegelapan. Itu mengingatkannya pada... masa lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Min." Jin ikut panik.

"Hyung! Ayahmu lupa bayar tagihan listrik ya?" sungguh Yoongi-ssi... pertanyaanmu itu benar-benar tidak penting.

"Enak saja kau!" Seokjin-ssi.. tolong jangan emosi.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dan mencari sesuatu untuk penerangan. Sekalian kita cari Hoseok dan Taehyung juga." Kata Namjoon. Sekolah mereka memang tidak mengijinkan murid-muridnya membawa alat elektronik kecuali Laptop. Makanya pada saat seperti ini mereka menjadi kerepotan. Dan tentu saja Seokjin tidak menghendaki hal ini.

"Ah... kau benar! Kajja!"

* * *

"Hwe... gelap sekali! Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun!" Taehyung meraba-raba dinding disebelahnya. Berjagaa-jaga agar tidak menabrak sesuatu.

"Kenapa harus mati lampu sih? Yak! Kau listrik! Tidak bisa kau menyala?!" sepertinya mati listrik ini juga berdampak pada kesehatan mental Taehyung. Saya harap setelah ini dia tidak mencoba mempelajari bahasa listrik.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

DEG!

* * *

"Sialan! Kenapa gelap sekali sih?"

"Yang namanya listrik padam ya sudah pasti gelap! Kau itu aneh hyung!" Namjoon mencibir gerutuan Yoongi.

Saat ini mereka ber-5 sedang menusuri koridor sekolah guna mencari alat penerangan. Namjoon berjalan di depan dengan Jin tepat di belakangnya. Sedangkan Jimin berjalan sambil memeluk lengan Jungkook dan Yoongi. Jimin-ssi maruk ah! Saya kan juga mau...

"Yoongi-hyung~ Jungkookie~ aku takut!" rengek Jimin yang hanya direspon oleh gumaman keduanya. Kadang teman-teman mereka heran bagaimana Jimin bisa betah dengan orang macam mereka berdua. Yang satu setadar triplek, yang satu segalak ibu-ibu PMS.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Suara tapak kaki membuat mereka ber-5 sontak berhenti.

"Apa... itu?" tanya Jin takut. Tangannya mencengkram erat bagian belakang seragam milik Namjoon.

"Entahlah! Mungkin itu suara langkah kaki milik Hoseok dan Taehyung... mungkin..." jawab Namjoon. Dirinya juga mulai ikut merasa takut namun dia tetap memberanikan dirinya sendiri.

TAP... TAP...

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan mereka ber-5 masih membeku ditempat. Lankah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat hingga terlihatlah wujud pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut.

Disana, mereka terlihat sesosok manusia (mereka bahkan tidak yakin itu manusia atau bukan) berdiri jauh dihadapan mereka. Keadaan yang gelap membuat mereka tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wujud orang tersebut. Yang jelas orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Sementara wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng putih berbentuk wajah rubah. Dan yang membuat mereka semakin ketakutan adalah tangan orang itu menggenggap sebuah belati yang amat tajam.

Tanpa sadar mereka terus menahan napas ketika orang atau makhluk tersebut terus berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Mereka terus saja menahan napas bahkan ketika makhluk tersebut justru berbelok ke arah lain.

"I... itu tadi apa?" pertanyaan Jimin pun menarik mereka ke alam sadar masing-masing.

Countdown

3

2

1 and...

"GYYAAAA!"

* * *

TAP... TAP... TAP...

DEG!

"Su... suara apa itu?" Taehyung bergetar. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

TAP... TAP...

"Itu apa? Jangan bilang itu hantu? Tapi memangnya hantu bisa mengeluarkan suara tapak kaki ya? Eh... biasanya di film-film juga begitu? Ah tidak tidak! Sekolah ini tidak berhantu kan? Jangan-jangan sekolah ini bekas rumah sakit? Atau justru kuburan?!" Taehyung-ssi... anda masih mempercayai takhayul macam itu?

TAP... TAP... TAP

GREB!

"Tae!"

"HWAAA! Ampuni saya tuan hantu! Saya tidak salah apa-apa! Tolong ampuni saya! Tolong ampuni anak tak berdosa ini! Jika anda ingin mengambil nyawa orang! Ambil saja nyawa Jungkook! Siapa tahu saat ajal hampir menjemputnya dia bisa mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresi!" Doa macam apa itu?!

"Yak! Ini aku Taehyung pabo!"

"Eh?"

Taehyung membuka sebelah matanya. Wajah garang Hoseok pun terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya.

"Hoseokie hyung! Syukurlah itu kau! Kupikir ada hantu yang mengejarku!" jerit Taehyung sambil memeluk Hoseok senang.

"Hantu... hantu... memangnya ada hantu yang sudi mengejarmu? Lagi pula apa-apaan itu? Anak tak berdosa? Bukannya dosamu itu banyak sekali, hah?!" sepertinya Hoseok baru belajar mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam dari Yoongi.

"Habisnya... disini kan ge.. lap... eh? Hyung! Kau bawa senter?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk senter yang sedang digenggam Hoseok.

"Oh... iya! Memangnya kenapa? Kita tidak dilarang membawa senter ke sekolah kan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Memang tidak... tapi untuk apa kau membawa senter ke sekolah?" Taehyung heran. Jangan-jangan Hoseok itu cenayang yang bisa memprediksi bahwa litrik di sekolah mereka akan padam.

"Iseng." Hah... yang namanya Hoseok tetap saja Hoseok.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :**

ZEN : ni chapter ngaco parah...

Nana : Tumben BB-ssi bikin fanfic ada humornya?

BB : Ya sorry~ abis pas bikinnya gw diganggu dua makluk entu!

Al : Yaahaa!

Koko : We're here!

ZEN : Oppa!

Al, Koko, ZEN : *berpelukan ala teletabis*

Nana : Wah~ reuni saudara yang sudah tidak bertemu selama satu tahun lebih ya?

BB : Tau dah! Reader-deul review juseyo~


End file.
